


A New Beginning

by orphan_account



Series: AU: The Original Legacy [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Community: mcuflashmeme, Gen, Secret Identity, Steve Feels, character fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being relegated to being Fury's secretary would have been a demotion to most, but to the woman originally known as Grace Barnes, it was a welcome reprieve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

 

"[Theresa](http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_5_5) [Gail Runciter](http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Gail_Runciter_\(Earth-616\))" is an expert at new beginnings, she's done her fair share of it over the decades.

Being relegated to being Fury's secretary would have been a demotion to most, but to the woman originally known as Grace Barnes, it was a welcome reprieve. “I'm here to see Director Fury?”  Well, until Steve Rogers walked back into her life with a polite smile and hunched shoulders. “He should be expecting me?”

Theresa looks up from her desk with an a mirror smile, “Of course Captain Rogers, I’ll let the Director know you’re here.” She gestures a hand behind him. “Please take a seat, he should be finished with his meeting soon.”

She watches Steve carefully as he nods tightly and does so and she lets Nick know of his guest. The hair is the same as she remembers, neatly parted and flopping into his eyes, button up shirt and khaki pants the same as he had worn before the war when they would hang of his body in a way that’s near impossible now.

He looks better now that he’s out of the ice, real and alive. It’s a matter of five minutes before Theresa’s comm is letting her know that Fury is ready for the Captain. Steve stands when she does, returning her smile in a way that almost reaches his sad eyes when she gestures him along.

“Try to think of this as a new beginning, Captain,” Theresa finds herself saying as she leads the man through to Fury’s office. “I’ve personally found that it does wonders for one’s frame of mind when we can find it in ourselves to start again.”

The easy smile that had been on Steve’s face fades to an expression that she knows to mean that she should mind her own business before it smooths into something blank that she finds she does not like.

“Thank you, ma’am,” comes the bland response before he moves ahead of her and it’s Nick’s office. Theresa stands at the door as Fury’s greets Steve with a “Thank you for coming Captain,” before the older man turns to her with something akin to a smile.

“You can head home now Theresa, your replacement can take over for you.” Theresa smiles at both men pleasantly as she bows out of the room, heart pumping furiously in her chest in both elation and trepidation, musing over how often a new beginning can come from going back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://meghaninblack.co.vu/post/136888963923/title-a-new-beginning-also-on-ao3-fandom) and [Dreamwidth](http://mcuflashmeme.dreamwidth.org/409.html?thread=5529#cmt5529)


End file.
